looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Ol' Putty Tat
Bad Ol' Putty Tat is a 1949 Merrie Melodies short directed by I. Freleng. Plot By Tweety's house, at the top of a tall wooden pole, is a sign reading "DO NOT DISTURB." There is barbed wire on the pole and a damaged Sylvester. Sylvester uses a trampoline to try to get to Tweety's birdhouse; Tweety fights back with knocks to the head and a dynamite stick. Sylvester tries to get Tweety to slide down a clothespin and into his mouth; he almost gets a rocket ride for his trouble. Sylvester then paints his finger into a female Tweety which works at first, but then he switches hats with "her". Sylvester then tries to bite Tweety, resulting in Sylvester biting his own finger. Tweety accidentally becomes the badminton birdy in a makeshift game. Again, Sylvester springs and gets another stick of dynamite. The cat then builds an entirely new birdhouse, fooling Tweety into walking right in. Instead of being digested, Tweety takes manual control of Sylvester, turning him into a train which crashes into a brick wall. Quotes * Tweety: Bad Ol' Putty Tat! You fwighten me! You make my widdle heart quiver! * Tweety: Goody-goody for me, I is wunnin' a choo-choo twain! * Tweety: Uh-oh! Wrecked the putty tat. You know, I lose more putty tats that way! * Tweety: Oh... But something tells me that putty is somewhere awound here cwose to me. With his wong teeth and his sharp cwaws... OH!! I'M SCARED! Availability * (1985) VHS - A Salute to Mel Blanc * (1993) LaserDisc - Sylvester and Tweety's Bad Ol' Putty Tat Blues * (1998) VHS - Looney Tunes Presents:Tweety: Home Tweet Home ''(1998 dubbed version) * (2001) DVD - ''I Love Tweety: Volume 1 * (2004) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc Three * (2010) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy, USA has Golden Collection print in a low audio pitch. The European box has the 1998 WB dubbed version transfer (albeit without the dubbed notice on the original ending card). * (2012) DVD - Looney Tunes Unleashed! Notes * The two badminton players in this cartoon are caricatures of screenwriters Michael Maltese (the short, fat one) and Tedd Pierce (the tall, thin one). * Sylvester does not speak in this short; the other Tweety shorts where Sylvester is mute are "Tweetie Pie", "Putty Tat Trouble", and "Tree Cornered Tweety". * The European version of the Looney Tunes Super Stars' Tweety & Sylvester: Feline Fwenzy uses the 1998 dubbed version print (albeit without the Dubbed notice on the original ending card). However, the American version of the DVD set uses the Japanese DVD/Golden Collection DVD print.https://vimeo.com/360614808 * Included in Bugs Bunny's Wild World of Sports * The gag where Tweety attacks Sylvester whom is jumping on the trampoline to grab him from his birdhouse is similar to a gag from A Tale of Two Kitties where Tweety attacks Catstello whom is jumping with springs to grab him from his nest, albeit less violent and sadistic. In addition, the gag where Sylvester quenches the dynamite fuse (which Tweety threw in into his mouth) with a water cooler, only for the cracker goes off, blasting the cat into the cooler's tank, would later be repeated in Ant Pasted. Gallery Bad Ol Putty Tat screenshot.png|"I tawt I taw a putty tat. I did! I did! I taw a putty tat!" Screenshot_20190725-210439.jpg|From a 1997 TNT recording (Note: TNT aired the LaserDisc print from Sylvester and Tweety's Bad Ol' Putty Tat Blues) before the debut of its two remastered versions; firstly the 1998 version for European VHS tapes and later shown on TV as of 1999, and then the 2001 I Love Tweety Japanese DVD version which was later on the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2 DVD set on disc 3 in 2004 Screenshot_20190725-211332.jpg|Tweety is flirting with the decoy bird References External Links Bad Ol' Putty Tat on the Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:1949 Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce‏ Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc